


Tentacle Monster

by XDX3XP



Series: Kinktober [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Other, Past Rape/Non-con, Rituals, Summoning Circles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 06:54:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20870030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XDX3XP/pseuds/XDX3XP
Summary: Sequel to OvipositionXander goes to Anya for help.





	Tentacle Monster

When Xander woke up he was groggy, felt like he was hit by a bus. As he sat up a sharp pain jolted through his body the pain occurring from his anus. He glanced down saw his distended stomach, and had to fight down the need to hurl. The memories of the night/day? before flashed before his eyes. He shuttered and surveyed the bedroom, no one in site; the mess from yesterday appears to be cleaned up. As he glanced around he sees a bright post it note on the bedside table near some water and pills. 

[Hey Lover,

I noticed we were low on food so I'm off to the store and maybe my parents place to ask some questions regarding the baby and the nesting phase. XOXO<3

P.S. I'm so excited for the babies <3<3<3]

Quickly he checked the time noticed it was still early morning, he's got plenty of time. He used her bedpost to leverage his way up, walking carefully as his center of gravity was now off he made his way to his bag where he pulled out a pair of sweats and a sweater. He put them on as fast as he could, using the nearby dresser to balance as he put his sweats on one leg at a time. After he pulled the sweater over his head he checks his phone to see that it's dead, there is no way he is waiting here a minute longer than necessary. He quickly puts everything else in his bag; slips on his shoes with no socks on no time gotta rush. 

He leaves the apartment all while ignoring the strange shifting in his stomach, only to be confronted with his latest nemesis the stairs. Hating everything he feels the eggs shifting inside him even worse for every step he goes down, every-time they move he just remembers the pain of them being inserted into him. A fresh layer of agony on his bruised and troubled body and mind. Finally he makes it to the ground floor never had a second story staircase felt so long. He quickly leaves the building and once he's a block or two away he just breaks out into a run trying to get to somewhere safe as quick as possible.

He eventually recognizes a street; it’s the street that Anya's new place is on. He finds her apartment and after knocking on the door and getting no response he curls up on her fence in porch with his back against the wall making himself as small as possible. He soon passes out due to fatigue and distress and he doesn't awaken until Anya gets back much later. He awakens to a familiar voice and perfume.

"Xander!" Anya exclaimed, "Where have you been? No one has been able to find you at all. Not even that new girl." He flinched at the thought of her and what she had done. "Xander..." Anya trailed off concerned just barely realizing the disheveled state of her ex boyfriend.

"I need help An." He said softly his voice scratchy and harsh from the abuse that occurred. She took that as he needed help up and pulled him up by his arm only to notice the bruises where the cuffs dug into his wrists as he tried to escape torment. She took in the complete picture then Xander's dejected and small posture, like he was trying to hide away, the bruised wrists, the red eyes from holding back tears, the way his clothes were dull colors and baggy. She had seen people like this before they were the people she granted wishes for.

"Who dared!" Anya growled out sounding more like Anyanka than any human should, "I'll gut them and hang them by their entrails!"

"Worry about vengeance later An," Xander started in his abused voice, "I've something far worse that who did this that I need help with." She looked in Xander's eyes noticed the anxiousness and fear in them, then she nodded her head determinedly and opened the door to her place and held the door open for him. After he shakily entered the small house that she was renting he turned to her and said, "I don't know what to do, but you've got a lot of life experience and I trust you to help me with this...my now ex did this she hand cuffed me and inserted eggs into me!!! I don't want them An everything hurts, I'm tired and I feel like breaking down but I can't yet I need these things out of me as soon as possible I don't think I could bear to have them hatch inside of me..."

"I know just the thing," She reassured him, "but it might be uncomfortable due to the circumstances."

"I don't care I can't live with these things inside me." He said determinedly.

"I'll check my storage for the book on how to summon the creature to help you tonight," she stated, "You look like you could use a shower and some rest." She then showed him where the bathroom was, "Leave the door unlocked, I've got some clothes you can borrow for now." Then she briskly turned to the storage room to do so. 

Taking a deep breath he stilled himself for what he was about to see, as he had not even looked at his body when he fled the apartment. He headed toward the shower and turned it on, letting the water warm up. Then he carefully lifted the sweat-shirt he was wearing and hesitantly looked down. The first thing he noticed was the deep dark blue bruises covering his wrist. As he glanced further down he could see the strange bulges that were slightly protruding from his stomach. He quickly looked away toward the shower; he turned the heat all the way on. He stayed under the scalding water, until Anya returned with some baggy clothes for him to wear.

"I found the solution for your current situation while I was looking for clothes." She said while setting the clothes down for him then she continued, "I wouldn't suggest getting dressed yet. If you want those eggs out of you as soon as possible then you won't need clothes."

"Ok," he started, "Thanks for the help An. Do you have a robe I could use instead?"

"Here," she said as she handed him a plush robe, "I'll get everything set up in the garage."

"Won't that be drafty?" he said confused.

"You won't feel it." she replied reassuringly.

"That doesn't sound as reassuring as you think." he said skeptically. She headed off as he dried off and put the robe on tying it so he couldn't see his stomach. He then headed out of the bathroom to find Anya, he just followed the sounds of things moving around till he found her and what he could only assume is the garage. As he looked around at the preparations as she put it earlier. There was a circle set up in chalk on the floor, there were letters from a demon language that he didn't understand, and finally there was a round flat rock (like a coin) in the center.

"Good you're just in time!" She exclaimed, "I've got everything set up you just need to sit on the rock in the middle."

"That's great An, but what is this ritual?" he questioned.

"It summons an egg-eater demon," she started to explain, "it's a tentacle demon that retrieves and devours other demons eggs. I'm an old hat at summoning these a lot of scorned women did not want to carry the spawn of the demon that violated them."

"It won't hurt right?" he question worriedly.

"No the demon secrets a fluid that numbs and heals the damage of the eggs occupation," she explained, "I would never do something to hurt you. Unless you asked for it of course." She said as she winked at him.

"We've already had this discussion An," he said now much more relaxed, "we're better off as friends." With that he headed toward the circle carefully so as to not mess any of the markings off. He then asked, "Now what?"

"Now you wait while I summon the demon," she said and she then grabbed the book she took from her storage and started to read from it. As she was reading the rock he was sitting on began to soften and some of it began to stretch and form tentacles. Before long he was cradled in a basket of tentacles, there was one wrapped around one leg and another wrapped around the other. He was tilted back gently by the tentacles so he was lying at an angle, and with Anya’s voice in the background the tentacles started to stroke him sliding up his thighs toward his ass. He look toward her to see her back was facing him and she had head phones on. As the tentacles began to reach his anus they began to secret a clear slimy fluid.

"Ah!" he exclaimed throwing his head back as he felt the pressure of the tentacle enter him, not quickly just insistently, spraying more and more fluid into him as it pumped in and out of him. After awhile he felt the tentacle retreat and when he glanced down he saw a much larger tentacle that was in the center of the former rock that he was now being pulled toward. When he went to put his hands down to stop his decent a pair of tentacles that were behind him twined around his arms holding them above his head. He was slowly lowered and his legs were spread open further by the tentacles on his legs.

"Oh!" he gasped as just before he was breached by the massive tentacle another tentacle wrapped around his arousal as he had gotten quite worked up from the first tentacle. The tentacle around his dick pumped him at a very good pace all while rubbing all of his sensitive spots. It quickly brought him to orgasm and while he was relaxed and malleable he was placed onto the thick tentacle. He immediately tensed up even though he didn't feel any pain but he then felt immense pleasure as the large tentacle in it's search for the eggs was rubbing aggressively against his prostate.

Everything went white as he orgasmed again he was beyond words right now all he felt was overwhelming pleasure that he both wanted to enjoy and escape as it was beginning to get to much. He wasn't in pain but if he had more any more orgasms he would be. He's beginning to feel a little tingly all over from the lack of circulation in his hands, to the sensitivity caused by the tentacle still relentlessly getting him off. Finally he felt the movement of the largest tentacle stop as well as the tentacle jerking him off retreated and the next thing he knows is he's slowly being lifted off of the large tentacle.

"Uh." he moaned as his arms were released from above his head, and his legs were released from the hold they had been in since the beginning of the ritual. The tentacles were slowly retreating back into the rock, with the last few setting him back down on the now flat surface. He just barely noticed that there was no more chanting and when he glanced over she was dismantling the ritual. He glanced down to see the robe he borrowed was now open and embarrassed he tried to retie it but that just made the aches in his body more prevalent.

"Ok," she started bending over to try and help him up, "you look like you need another bath."

"I think I need a nap more," he rasped out his mouth dry from being open.

"You can have the guest room for the night," she said with an arm under his shoulders to help support him as his legs were jelly, "it's right here." She had brought him to a familiar hallway when he glanced toward the door across from the room she just opened he see the clothes she found for him.

"Night An." he said exhausted both emotionally and physically.

"Night Xan we'll talk more in the morning" she said as she left the room closing the door behind her.


End file.
